HappyGoLucky Time
by asakura hanna
Summary: Paródias insanas de momentos da fic “Sayonara wa Iwanai”. Tudo aquilo que a autora queria digitar no momento...e o que as fãs queriam ver no momento também...fufufufu. Aconselhável ler pelo menos o capítulo correspondente a cada “Time”. Time 1: A Cria de


**Happy-Go-Lucky Time **

**Disclaimer**: Sim! Yu Yu me pertence! Assim como grande parte do mundo também... fufufufu.

**Sinopse:** Paródias insanas de momentos da fic "Sayonara wa Iwanai". Tudo aquilo que a autora queria digitar no momento...e o que as fãs queriam ver no momento também...fufufufu. Aconselhável ler pelo menos o capítulo correspondente a cada "Time". Time 1: A Cria de Hiei e as Décimas intenções de Kurama.

**Time 1 : A Cria de Hiei e as Décimas intenções de Kurama.**

**(Cap. Correspondente: Cap.2.)**

Era um Domingo nublado e, apesar do início da primavera, algumas nuvens negras se formavam lentamente no céu...

-"Logo vai chover."- Pensou a jovem figura de cabelos vermelhos enquanto olhava o céu pela janela de seu quarto –"Está bem diferente daquele dia...foi a última vez que os vi..." -

Realmente, não houvera céu mais bonito que aquele de seis meses atrás.-"Como será que eles estão?"...blábláblá..."Devem estar muito bem sim! Ah! Que saco! A Botan vem todo dia no meu quarto...e nada da autora me deixar comer ela! A Shizuru, essa é outra que achei que ia rolar um clima e tal...no fim, NADA! Preferiu sair com um velho caquético que só porque é multimilionário e está a beira da morte...que?" Kurama ouviu um zunido no "ponto", o aparelhinho de onde ouvia suas falas "Isso não estava no roteiro? Ué...mas aqui está escrito isso...t�, vou pular essas cenas então. Vai pra cena da janela? Puxa, nem deu tempo de falar do Kuwabara e do estoque de fotos da Yukina que ele tem no banheiro para...Ah! CALMA HIEI!PÁRA DE GRITAR NO MEU OUVIDO E VAI PRA JANELA! Que coisa esse pessoal anti-profissional..."

Voltando a história...

-"Quando o Hiei quiser, ele aparece"-pensou novamente Kurama, até que...

-**TOC!**

Ouviu um barulho na janela mas não viu nada-'Talvez tenha sido apenas a chuva'- pensou indiferente, fechando os olhos."Vamos ver...tem aquele emprego no Macross 7..."

-**TOC!TOC!**

Olhou novamente para a janela: nada. A chuva já havia engrossado bastante, estava..."Ué? Parou a chuva?"

-O que aconteceu- Kurama perguntou a um dos técnicos, João sem Beira, que apareceu "rapidamente" no local.

- É o racionamento! O estúdio estourou a cota e não pagou a conta do mês passado, e do retrasado, e do...

20 Minutos depois...

- E o meu aluguel 'tá atrasado,a Maria quer me matar...

-Alguém arrume uma bacia de água ou um esguicho...qualquer coisa que dê pra jogar no Hiei e fingir chuva peloamordedeus!

Resolvido o problema- graças a Yukina, que congelou o teto, que com o calor derreteu e formou leves pingos de chuva- a história continuou.

-**TOC!TOC!TOC!TOC!TOC!**

-Mas o que...? o ruivo virou-se para ver o que estava acontecendo na janela quando deu de cara com uma sombra baixa,MUITO baixa, batendo furiosamente do lado de fora do vidro da janela.Engraçado era que a figura parecia familiar a ele -"Parece o...Não pode ser!" TchaRãn! Música de suspense mexicano" - reconheceu a figura.

-Hiei!

Kurama correu para abrir a janela. O "espetadinho" estava completamente ensopado, tremendo muito e, com a força da chuva, seu cabelo de espetado já não tinha mais nada, nem ao menos se via seus olhos. (A/N: PRIMO IT!PRIMO IT!)

-Espere um minuto, vou pegar uma toalha pra você.-Kurama dirigiu-se ao banheiro,deixando Hiei congelando no quarto."Hehehe...agora eu tiro o Kurama jr do atraso".

Voltou ao quarto, já com umas toalhas e novas roupas para ele, já que aquelas estavam encharcadas.

-Toma, se enxugue.- Kurama estendeu a toalha ao amigo- Tá muito gelada a chuva-perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico e cheíssimo de segundas, terceiras, talvez até décimas intenções.

-Hn. K-K-Kitsune i-i-diota!

Porque n-não...ATCHOO-Hiei limpou o nariz, embaraçado; deu graça aos deuses que era Kurama quem estava ali, e não alguém como Kuwabara e Yusuke.

-Eu achei que os koorimes fossem acostumados ao frio...pelo jeito, acho que não.HAHAHAHAHA- Kurama não conseguiu mais segurar o riso, enquanto que Hiei apenas sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha e raiva.(A/N: ô piadinha infame essa...)

"Como pode um Youkai classe S passar por essa humilhação!Maldito ningenkai!"-praguejou,mentalmente, Hiei.

- Não vai se trocar- um sorriso, dessa vez com décimas intenções mesmo, e um brilho malicioso formou-se nas feições do ruivo.

-Eh...hein?...vo-você quer dizer..? tirar a roupa- De repente, Hiei sentiu seu rosto esquentar-"Mas que diabos...O que está acontecendo com meus rosto!"

-Não, plantar bananeira. É lógico que é tirar a roupa, né! Você está quase pegando uma pneumonia-"Se bem que plantar bananeira é uma boa opção...naquele meu livro de Kama Sutra tinha..."

-Aqui?Com você-Hiei tremeu ainda mais ao falar isso. Sentiu-se ainda mais quente-"Será que é febre?MALDITO NINGENKAI!"-pensou.

-'Tá com vergonha?Ou é medo mesmo- Kurama começou a provoc�-lo, era engraçado ver o amigo desse jeito.

-Eu não tenho medo de nada.- Hiei tentou parecer sério, mas aquele calor inexplicável no rosto o estava incomodando-"MALDIÇÃOMALDIÇÃOMALDIÇÃO!É OUTRO LUGAR QUE TEM QUE FICAR "QUENTE" NÃO O MEU ROSTO!O QUE VÃO PENSAR DE MIM? É O FRIO!".

-Então prove.- Kurama cruzou os braços e encostou na parede, seus olhos estavam com um brilho desafiador.

Hiei vacilou ao ouvir tais palavras. Agora precisaria tirar, tornou-se uma questão de honra, não podia sujar sua reputação. "NÃOOOOOO!MALDIÇÃO DE FRIO! MALDIÇÃO DE FRIO! MALDITA ANATOMIA MASCULINA!ARGH!"

-Tá bom... –murmurou. Com isso, ficou de costas para Kurama e, com muita coragem, foi tremulamente tirando a vestimenta."PRECISO DAR UM JEITO DE ME AQUECER!" Quando se viu só de cueca virou-se para encarar Kurama e ... NÃO ACHOU NINGUÉM!

Apenas um bilhetinho no armário:

"hehehehe...não se preocupe, eu não costumo molestar crianças, viu! seu pervertido!Têm uma troca de roupa em cima da cama, vê se coloca.

PS:HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! (A/N: aqui imagine uma caricatura lindinha do Kurama) "

-AHHHHHHH!VOCÊ ME PAGA,KITSUNE-" EU SABIA! ELE ME DEIXOU POR CAUSA "DISSO"!MALDITO FRIO!MALDITO NINGENKAI! Ó CÉUS! Ó VIDA!"

Depois de um tempo

-Desculpa Hiei, é que você estava hilário-Kurama segurou o riso de novo, já estava ficando com câimbra nas bochechas. Teve que sentar na cama para não "rolar" de tanto rir.

-Hn.-Hiei (agora devidamente vestido com uma calça de couro justa e uma camiseta regata colada ao corpo) apenas o olhava sério- e duvidoso "Porque eu vesti essa roupa? No script diz que estava chovendo e frio...e que devia colocar um blusão...uée..."

Mas, no fundo, beeem no fundo, no profundo do fundo mesmo, estava se divertindo com isso, fazia tempo que não conversava com o amigo, sentia falta desses momentos, em que não se preocupava com nada, apenas relaxava. Já que agora, sua vida estava tomando outros rumos, e sua mente ficando lotada de preocupações."É...a hipoteca do apê no Makai está atrasada...Nossa! Eu devo ter engordado! Essa calça está agarrada na bunda...mais uma preocupação...".

-Mas, afinal, o que o trouxe aqui- Kurama fez a pergunta de um milhão de reais (A/N: Não resisto...é mais forte que eu...tapando a boca não...resista...ah...não deu...HÁ-HÁ-ÊH!) - Não achei que fosse aparecer tão cedo, você parecia gostar do patrulhamento, ou já decidiu contar tudo para a Yukina?

-Eu vou ter uma cria. –Hiei falou secamente."O QUE?CRIA?NINGUÉM ME FALOU DISSO NÃO!"

- O QUÊE- "QUER DIZER QUE O HIEI COMEU, OU FOI COMIDO, QUE SEJA, POR ALGUÉM E EU NESSA SECA?"

Owari?

A/N: Hello people!

Finalmente resolvi postar algo...aos fãs desses dois, sem nenhuma ofensa. Eu adoro esses dois, não sou anti nem a favor de yaoi...mas quando escrevi o cap.2 de Sayonara wa Iwanai...simplesmente não resisti a esses comentários e implicações...e saiu o Happy-Go-Lucky".

Críticas, comentários...tudo muito bem vindo e aceito.

Bai


End file.
